


the kids don't stand a chance

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, Sexual Content, coffee shop AU, some chikariko, sue me, yes i mixed the two most basic au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: it starts with a pretty girl and a misspelled name





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you're going to mention my obvious lack of knowledge when it comes to swimming: don't  
> *all mistakes mine

**i. it starts off like this:**

 

At 12 pm on a Tuesday, a girl so beautiful walks into the coffee shop that You forgets to let go of the whipped cream button and finds her hand covered in sticky fluid. “You!” Riko calls out, and You notices it and lets it go all the while still looking at this girl.

 

She shakes her head, scratches the back of her neck, and gives a sheepish smile to Riko. “Got distracted.”

 

Riko looks at the girl, and You follows her gaze. She’s got long, straight, black hair; startling green eyes, pink lips and a small mole just below her lip. “Sure you did,” Riko says with a short sigh, though her lips are tilted up.

 

You blushes and caps the cup of coffee. “Danny,” she calls out before setting the coffee on the going out table. The girl is talking to Riko now, eyes up and face smooth. You watches her mouth move, sees how she talks with precision like each word and syllable could be said with perfect timing.

 

Riko glances over to her, says, “Black coffee for Dio!” and the girl walks over to the waiting section.

 

Black coffee. If You has learned anything from working as an on-campus barista it’s that students who like black coffee are bitter. She chews the inside of her lip but makes the coffee nonetheless. _Dio,_ she thinks. What a weird name… She writes it down on the cup, looking up at Dio. It’s not very fitting.

 

“Black coffee for Dio,” You calls out, this time waiting by the going out table if only to get a closer look.

 

Dio walks forward, head high and shoulders pushed back. It’s almost regal. She grabs the coffee, then stares at it. “Dia, not Dio,” she says.

 

You blinks, then grimaces. “I - uh, I’m-” before You can stop stuttering and sounding like a complete idiot, _Dia_ is walking away. You watches the way her hips saunter, sees how long her legs are. Dia is a much better name.

 

“You!” Riko calls out.

 

Ah. Crap. “Yeah! Sorry,” she says and rushes over to make the next order. Ignoring the teasing little smirk that Riko shoots her way.

 

*********

 

Dia, not Dio,  but Dia, comes in Thursday. This time You is less out of it, thankfully. She looks Dia up and down. She has on a white dress, lace scattered throughout in spiral patterns, the line of her mid drift is faintly visible but not to the point where it could be considered revealing. You would guess it’s from a summer line meaning she bought it recently, or has had it but the fabric is too thick, so You would assume it’s a recent design. Plus, lace wasn’t as prevalent last summer. You bites the inside of her cheek and tries to figure out is that gives any hints as to what kind of person Dia is.

 

She comes up to the register, and You straightens out her back. She can feel Riko staring at her. “Hello, what can I get you?” she chirps.

 

Dia’s answers with a sharp, “Black coffee, please.” She speaks crisp, the _C’s_ coming out hard from the back of her mouth. She’s got a really nice mouth.

 

“Sure thing!” You grins, but Dia’s lips do not move. She looks down, spotting the anchor tattoo on You’s right bicep, then looks back up. Her expression doesn’t change.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask for my name?”

 

“Dia, right? I remember because last time I accidentally wrote down Dio,” she chuckles, “stupid, right?”

 

“Right.” Dia walks over to the going ot section.

 

 _Way to land it, You._ You grabs a cup, writes down _Dia_ , and then out of sheer hope, she scribbles down her number.

 

Riko laughs and shakes her head when grabbing the cup. “Hopeless,” she mutters.

 

You winks and goes back to the register, looking back only when Dia grabs the cup. Except, before she can even see the number written on the side, Dia puts a sleeve around the cup. _Dammit._

 

She walks out the same way she walked in, and once again You finds herself watching Dia leave. With no customers waiting, You lets her head fall down on the counter top. She lets out a low grunt. “Has she been in here before?” You asks, lifting her head.

 

Riko walks over and hums. “I don’t think so. I just saw her for the first time couple days ago. You know, when you misheard me and wrote Dio on her cup.” Riko laughs causing You to pop up her head completely and glare. Riko drags her fingers through You’s hair, nails lightly brushing her scalp. “She’ll probably be back. Maybe she has classes this side of campus for the semester.”

 

“Yeah,” You says, then whines, “she’s so pretty.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Her dress is new,” You says. She lifts her body up and turns to Riko. “Did you notice that. What do you think that says about her?”

 

“That she...likes to buy clothes?”

 

“Hmm. So black coffee and new clothes.”

 

Riko shakes her head. “Weirdo. Turn around, customers coming.”

 

*********

 

Third time's a charm, You tells herself when Dia walks in the following Tuesday at exactly 4 pm. She’s wearing a navy blue blouse with black dress shorts, a silver belt looped into the top.

 

She doesn’t even greet You when she says, “Black Coffee.” She yawns into her hand, it’s so cute that You forgets about the rudeness. “Please,” she adds a moment later. Oh, that’s better.

 

You perks up and nods. “Sure thing, Dia!” Dia gives her a quizzical look, but says nothing in response. “So you go to school here?” You asks when processing her card.

 

Dia nods. “Yes,” she sounds a little confused. As if saying, obviously I go to school here. But what else is You supposed to say?

 

“You always look so professional, so I didn’t know,” she chuckles nervously and hands the card back.

 

“Oh,” Dia says. “Well. Have a nice day.”

 

You swears she hears Riko snicker at her. Still, they rehearsed this just in case Dia came in again. You jolts her head to the coffee sleeves and watches as Riko writes her name and number on the most outward sleeve.

 

But when Dia grabs her coffee, she doesn’t sleeve it. Instead grabbing it with a napkin and taking a seat in the back of the shop. _Seriously?_

 

This time Riko outwardly laughs into her hand, eyebrows pinched together. She walks over. “I don’t know if I’ve seen you strike out this many times.” She places her hand on her chin. “Actually I don’t know if I’ve seen you strike out ever.”

 

You raises one brow. “Eh?”

 

“I mean, you have customers that come in every day just to flirt with you all because you smiled at them once. You’re kind of…” Riko blushes, “a ladies lady.”

 

“What? No way.”

 

“You got asked out five times last month alone.”

 

You thinks about that. She does get asked out a lot. She doesn’t really think about it that much. You grins and leans in. “Did you have a crush on me?”

 

With a blush Riko turns around. “Get back to work.”

 

You snorts and looks back towards the door despite no customers coming in, then she looks over to Dia. She takes a sip of her coffee, grimaces. Interesting. Maybe she _doesn’t_ like black coffee. You glances at the clock. Yeah, it should be cool past the point of scolding.

 

Dia looks over and catches You’s eyes, and You quickly looks away, only to look back a few minutes later. Dia’s studying, from the looks of it. You wonders what her major is. Business, perhaps?

 

You sucks her lip between her teeth, looking away on occasion so she doesn’t seem like she’s blatantly staring (which she is).

 

“I’d say take a picture, but that would be a little creepy,” Riko murmurs.

 

Dia sets a strand of hair behind her ear, red, dipped nails briefly coming into view. “What do you think she’s studying?”

 

“I don’t know,” Riko says. “Ask if she wants another cup of coffee or something? She’s been here for like an hour now.”

 

You nods. “Right.” But as soon as she’s preparing to walk over, a rush of students come by. Classes must be letting out now, she didn’t think about that. In the flood of incoming students, Dia leaves at some point.

 

You rolls her head back and sighs. Maybe fourth time is a charm?

 

*********

 

The next time You sees Dia it’s Wednesday, and You is riding to class on her longboard. Funny enough, Dia’s with Kanan. They’re talking and they seem pretty close, and You is just startled because _Kanan and Dia know each other?_ Not that You really knows Dia all that well, but Kanan is one of her friends and she’s never mentioned a Dia.

 

Or maybe she has and You just forgot, but it doesn’t seem like something You would forget. She’s not a forgetful person.

 

You rides over, waving as she does so. Kanan looks up and grins, Dia looks confused. Her lips part and her brow quirks up into this adorable expression. Today she’s wearing a white, long sleeved oxford that’s tucked into a black pencil skirt. Everything about her is clean, down the the black leather bag that rests on her shoulder. It’s Miyake, You can tell by the shapes etched within the black material.

 

“Hey, Kanan!” You smiles widely. “Dia,” she says.

 

Kanan looks between the two. “You know each other?”

 

“Sure!” You says. Dia’s mouth is still opened like she wants to say something but doesn’t know exactly what _to_ say.

 

“Not really,” Dia says a second later.

 

You flushes. “She’s come around the shop a few times during my shift.” She steps off her board and kicks it up to her side.

 

“Oh,” Kanan says.

 

“Well, Kanan, I’ll see you later. I better get going,” Dia says.

 

You holds out her hand. “Wait! You should probably get your umbrella out because it’s going to rain soon.” You glances up at the sky. “Can’t tell now but the overcast will be up in a few minutes, I can smell it.”

 

“Right. That’s why I said I was going to go now.” This is awkward. “There is an 80% chance by noon.”

 

You laughs, stilted and clumpy. “Yeah! Of course! Just wanted to let you know,” she points at Dia, why is she pointing? Why is she being so weird in general? “Well, see you later.”

 

“Mmhm…” Dia walks away, her heels clacking against the sidewalk as she does so.

 

Kanan begins to laugh. Hard. “Whatever you’re up to, it’s not going to work.”

 

“How do you know her?” You asks, she’s still watching Dia walk away, though her figure slowly begins to disappear with distance.

 

“She’s been my roommate since freshman year.” She chuckles to herself and begins walking, You follows, board now in hand. “And back to the important thing, what exactly are you trying to do, besides embarrass yourself?”

 

You side glares. “I’ve been trying to give her my number for the past week.”

 

“Dia doesn’t date.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, in the past three years of being close friends, I’ve never seen her date. I asked her about it once and she just said she’s not interested right now. Busy with school and stuff.”

 

“ _Kanan…_ ” You says slowly. “Put in a good word for me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?” You says back, lips pursed.

 

“If she asks,” Kanan says, “but I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”

 

“How come you’ve never mentioned her?”

 

“Haven’t I?” Kanan asks, then shrugs. “Maybe you weren’t paying attention. Hey, we on for our morning jog Friday?”

 

You nods. “Should be fine, but I’ll check my diving schedule.” You stops and props her board down, ready to go back towards her apartment so she doesn’t get caught in the rain. “I’ll see you, and don’t forget!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kanan laughs before waving goodbye.

 

*********

 

Dia comes into the shop the next day around 6. She looks irritable. Or, more irritable than usual. Her lips form a tight line, and she looks at the menu rather than at You even though she always orders a black coffee (which, from what You has gathered, she doesn’t like and that’s kind of cute in it’s own way, but a completely different matter).

 

Dia’s eyes light up all of a sudden when scanning the menu. Oh? They did add a few things, but nothing major.

 

“Green tea iced latte,” she says, adding, “large,” a second later.

 

“It’s sweet,” You warns.

 

In return she gets something that isn’t a quite a glare, but definitely isn’t positive either. Dia’s eyes are narrowed and she slowly trails them down, stopping at You’s nametag. She looks back up and hands over her card. “And?” Dia asks.

 

You swallows and drums her fingers across the counter. “You normally order black coffee.”

 

Dia leans in. “So you’re saying you’ve memorized my coffee regimen?” Her face is a little frightening. You can’t tell if she’s mad or not.  

 

Did Kanan say something to her? “Aha,” she laughs, “yeah. It isn’t that hard of an order.” You scratches the back of her neck before swiping Dia’s card and handing it back. As it’s processing, You says, “So you know Kanan, huh?”

 

It doesn’t change Dia’s mood, in fact she looks even more pissed off. In wake of not getting chided again, You calls out, “Green latte, large,” sending a nervous glance over to Riko, who by the looks of it, has been watching this entire awkward encounter with an amount of second-hand embarrassment that rivals You’s own current embarrassment.

 

Dia walks away, and You doesn’t even try to write her name on the cup. Fifth times the charm then!

 

Dia doesn’t leave, though, instead sitting in the same place as last time.

 

“What happened?” Riko murmurs.

 

“You tell me.” You sighs and leans against the counter, thankful that the place is fairly vacant except for Dia and a small group of students. “I think she hates me.”

 

Riko looks up over You’s shoulder. “She’s staring.”

 

“At me or you?”

 

“You,” Riko says. “Well, it might be a glare. I can’t tell. Oh - she’s looking down at her book again.” Riko chuckles into her hand. “Maybe she’s secretly into you but masking her hidden feelings.”

 

You smirks. “You read too many romances, Riko.” You clasps her hands behind her head and thinks about Dia. She’s so guarded. Kanan said she didn’t date...so maybe You should just give up on her little coffee shop crush. But _God_ she’s so pretty.

 

“Well you never know,” Riko huffs, a red blush coming across her nose and cheeks. “Customer.” She nods to the door where a lanky, tall boy comes through.

 

Dia stays for a good hour, and You pretends that she isn’t looking over at her every five or so minutes.

 

*********

 

So, naturally, when You’s jogging with Kanan the next morning she asks, “Dia mention me?”

 

Kanan laughs and jogs three paces ahead. “You’re not gonna let that go, huh?” she says once You is at her side again. “She said you were strange.”

 

“Eh? That’s it?”

 

Kanan clucks her tongue. “I’m not a messenger, guess you’ll have to see what she thinks by asking her yourself…” You scowls and rolls her head back. Kanan acts like it’s just _that_ easy. “Just talk to her like a normal person. You’ve never had a problem before have you?”

 

“I am talking to her like a normal person!”

 

Kanan clears her throat. “Uh, you should probably get your umbrella. You know, I can smell ran,” she says in a flimsy imitation of You, then laughs when You sighs. “I told you before, she’s not into dating - but she could use more friends.”

 

 _Friends, huh?_ “Speaking of friends, do you know why she was mad yesterday? She came into the shop looking more tense than usual.”

 

“Mari left last night,” Kanan says. She slows down a little. “She’s only gonna be gone for the semester, so Dia’s upset. Or not upset but sad. And when she gets sad she likes to pretend that she isn’t sad, which just makes her irritable.” Kanan comes to a full stop and throws her arms around her head.

 

“You’re sad too?”

 

Kanan gives a tiny smile. “She leaves for a few months every year, but still...it always feels kinda empty in the apartment.”

 

“With me it’s kinda the opposite since Riko just moved in with Chika and I this semester. It feels full, but it’s kinda-” You stops, she doesn’t wanna say she’s jealous, but with those two being together she feels... “It’s nothing,” she says after a moment.

 

Kanan stretches her arms out and grins. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know?” she says, then pats You on the back. “Wanna get back to jogging now?” Kanan asks after a long pause. “I don’t want my body to cool down too much.”

 

You nods, and they resume their jog.

 

*********

 

Dia oddly enough comes in during You’s nightshift. Saturday, the one day they have her on until close. It’s around 9 pm when she walks in looking exhausted but still put together. There is only one other person in the shop, and You’s the only one who works Saturday nights due to the slow pace.

 

Dia stands in front of her and lets out a small (cute) yawn. “Coffee, please. Black,” she adds as if You wouldn’t guess.

 

You flashes her teeth in a wide smile and takes her card. “Y’know, not many people drink coffee at night. Got work to do?” She thinks about what Kanan said, about talking like a normal person. Small talk is normal.

 

Dia nods. “Yes,” she says slowly as if she’s trying to read You’s intentions. “I have a...paper due in the morning that I put off.”

 

Oh? Actual conversation. “What kinda paper?”

 

“Psychometric Analysis,” she says, “it’s for a business plan.”

 

You chuckles. “You don’t seem the type to put things off.”

 

“I’m very busy. President of the debate team, on the board of student council, and - excuse me - why are you still laughing?” she asks.

 

“Nothing, nothing - it’s just you really are busy.” You idly thinks to herself about how it just seems so _Dia_ to be on the debate team even though she doesn’t know Dia. You guesses she does some type of internship as well and that she’ll be in the running for school president.

 

“Yes. So, coffee?” she asks.

 

“Right,” You says. She forgot about that.  

 

She makes the coffee and hands it over, once again not bothering to write down her number. It isn’t that she doesn’t _want_ Dia to have her number, more so she doesn’t want to push it. Today’s the first day they’ve had a semblance of real conversation.

 

Dia sits down at a table near the back, close to the window. It’s her usual spot except now she’s not illuminated by the outside light. She’s _so_ pretty. You zones out for a moment, only to realize she should probably stop blatantly staring because it’s creepy.

 

At the same time there really isn’t anything to do. You sighs and pulls out her sketch book from underneath the counter, then takes out her glasses and adjusts them on the bridge of her nose. Might as well work on her own assignments. She’s been toying with this one design for over two weeks now; has been trying to make it seem “less uniform-y and more fashion,” as instructed when she showed her initial designs.

 

Dia strikes some inspiration. For instance, her collarbones would look good in something that had a an oval cut. As for colors, light blue works well. It compliments her eyes and makes them look more like the sea. Green water cast out under the sun. You pokes out her tongue as she shades lightly around the collar.

 

When she looks up again, Dia is staring. You thinks about waving, but can’t, so instead stares back like a deer in headlights. Dia raises one brow, and looks around. You does as well, realizes that the other customer left so now it’s just the two of them.

 

She looks at the clock and sees that it’s 11. One hour til close.

 

Dia purses her lips before standing up and walking towards You.

 

“Di-did you need something?” You asks.

 

“Why are you so interested in me?”

 

You’s eyes widen. “I uh -”

 

“You act strange, you watch me while I’m working, you memorized my order, you’ve tried to give me your number - twice.” She enunciates the last word, making You flinch, and then asks more pointedly, “Why?”

 

“I guess I just...like you.”

 

“You don’t know me,” Dia huffs. “So again, why?”

 

You wets her lips. She feels like her glasses might be getting foggy. “I don’t know. You just seem interesting. Like how you always get black coffee even though you clearly don’t like it, and your clothes are all in season which might not seem like a big thing, but it’s actually kind of rare. And you always look so well put together and you’re...you’re,” she doesn’t want to mention that she finds Dia attractive. “Friends with Kanan,” she concludes, her voice flimsy from trailing off.

 

Dia gives You a quizzical look. “I don’t date. I’m not interested in it.”

 

Oh. You feels minor disappointment, but at the same time there is something in Dia’s tone that leaves her hanging on. “That’s okay!” You says. “I just think you’re interesting, is all.” And gorgeous and kind of scary. “We could be friends. Makes sense, yeah? With Kanan and all. I just want to know you.”

 

Dia hums to herself, but says nothing, only turns around and grabs her things. But before she exits she nods to You. “I will...most likely see you Tuesday then. Have a good weekend.”

 

“Have a good weekend!” You says with a small salute.

 

And she doesn’t stop smiling until she goes to bed later that night.

 

**ii. and she doesn’t quite get it**

 

In passing, in a moment where Dia wasn’t even thinking, she might have - _might have_ \- mentioned that You was attractive. But it was only because Kanan had specifically asked about her, and most people would find You attractive anyway.

 

So _why_ Kanan wouldn’t stop pestering her about possibly becoming friends with her is still a mystery.

 

You is a mystery, or maybe not. Maybe she’s just strange.

 

In any case, Dia has no real reason to not try be friends with her. She’s nice enough and being a little odd isn’t always a bad thing. Now at least Dia has an idea of who You is. She isn’t just the overly friendly barista with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She’s Kanan’s friend who also wants to be Dia’s friend. To k _now_ her.

 

When Dia walks in for her morning coffee she isn’t greeted with You though, instead she gets the auburn-haired barista that served her when she first came in. Riko, her name tag says. Dia looks around and sees You in the back, head tilted down and eyes tracing a line of coffee into a red cup.

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” Riko asks.

 

Dia jolts her head up. “Black coffee,” she says.

 

Riko takes her card and hands it back with a smile. “Black coffee for Dia!” she says, and it’s then that You’s head pops up. She gives Dia a tiny grin and a two finger salute. Her hair is half up in a sloppy bun, half down with the rest going down a little lower than her chin. The apron she’s wearing is stained with what Dia can only assume to be flour and coffee. She looks messy, but Dia can’t say the look doesn’t suit her.

 

She walks to the going out table where You is now leaning on. “Hey, stranger. Still pretending to like black coffee?”

 

Dia lifts one brow. “You’re assuming a lot based on me ordering one green tea latte.” You is actually right, but a part of Dia wants to prove her wrong now out of spite.

 

“Huh,” You muses, “guess so. So, what classes do you have that make you pass through here?”

 

“Business marketing and telecomm programming in the Elric building.”

 

“I knew you were a business major.”

 

“Maybe those are just electives.”

 

You grins slightly abashed, her teeth flashing. “Maybe. Have a good day.”

 

“Wait,” Dia says, “What do you do? I saw you sketching the other day.”

 

“Marine engineering with a minor in fashion design.”

 

Oh. Odd. The two don’t sound like they would go together at all. “Well, I need to get going,” Dia says after a moment of thought.

 

“Okay. Have a good day!”

 

“Yes. And you as well.”

 

*********

 

Dia comes in around four on Thursday. You is at the register this time, and looks up when the door opens, then grins and waves at Dia as soon as a customer walks away. She has a nice smile. And Dia likes the way her eyes light up, how genuine it feels. She doesn’t know You well enough to trust her, but Dia feels that she might be a trustworthy person.

 

She nods back and gives a tight smile before walking up.

 

“And how are you,” she asks, one elbow on the counter.

 

“Is that professional?” Dia looks at her arm, eyes trailing up a little ways to the small anchor tattoo on her bicep. It’s a cute design, albeit silly. Under the tattoo reads: _full speed ahead_ , and when she moves her arm, the skin around it tightens showing the sharp lines of muscles. Kanan mentioned she was athletic.

 

You sighs and stands up straight. “And how are you, ma’am,” she says slower, this time with her nose up.

 

Dia bites on the inside of her cheek so she won’t indulge You and grin. “Good,” Dia says. “Could I get a black coffee and,” Dia scans the menu. She said she’d bring Kanan something back. “An iced medium coffee.”

 

“My day was great, thanks,” You says, but there isn’t any spite in her voice and her cheeks are still dimpled. “And you’re still pretending that you like black coffee?” she leans in and squints a tiny bit while pursing her lips. “Interesting.”

 

“I’m not pretending,” Dia grumbles while sliding her card forward.

 

“Okay. By the way, what’s your major?”

 

“Business.”

 

You clucks her tongue.

 

Oh, right. Dia was trying to avoid saying that because You predicted that and - Dia blushes. You has this slightly smug, slightly in awe expression that’s irritatingly endearing. Or it might be if Dia was affected by things like that.

 

“Don’t say it,” Dia says with one finger up.

 

“Just making conversation. Have a good day,” she says. Looking over at Riko, You says, “Small black coffee and an iced medium.”

 

Dia bites on her lip before saying, “You too.”

 

*********

 

It’s Saturday night when Dia’s back. Kanan’s out for the weekend, as usual to go and visit her dad. And with Mari gone the apartment is empty. It isn’t that Dia minds being alone, but something about the place being desolate is unappealing.

 

So she figures that the coffee place will be the best place to study since it isn’t packed like the library and it has wifi. It has nothing to do with You at all. Really.

 

There aren’t many people in the shop, and You’s slouched over the counter drawing something. She doesn’t look up until Dia approaches and clears her throat.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hi,” Dia says, and then, “I came here to study.” She doesn’t know why she adds the last part.

 

You scrunches her eyebrows together before smiling. “Okay. So do you, like, not want anything?”

 

“No. I’m not going to loiter, that would be uncouth.”

 

“People do it all the time.”

 

“Well they shouldn’t. Don’t you get in trouble?” She looks around. “Do you have a boss?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s mostly student run. So, I’m kind of in charge when no one else is here.”

 

Dia narrows her eyes. “And when someone else is here.”

 

“I’m only half in charge.”

 

“Oh,” Dia says. “I’ll take a black coffee.”

 

“No one else is here. You can order something less gross.” She leans in like she's about to tell a secret. “But if you _really_ like it…”

 

Dia shifts her weight from right leg to left. “I do.”

 

“Okay, I was just thinking I could make you something else that you might like.”

 

Oh? Dia gives You a questioning look, one brow raised up and arched. “Like what?”

 

“It’s a surprise!”

 

“No thanks.”

 

You frowns, the space between her eyebrows scrunching up. “Okay.” She makes the drink without question then, writing Dia’s name in big lettering on the side of the cup even though there really is no point. Dia likes it.

 

When Dia sits and opens her laptop up, she notes that You gives occasional glances from across the cafe. It’s weird. Dia doesn’t hate the attention, but knowing that You is interested - openly interested - throws her for a loop. If Dia were to date, You wouldn’t be a bad choice.

 

Of course she still has no plans of dating.

 

She shakes her head and looks at the spreadsheets in front of her, once again wondering why she waited until the last minute to do this. Idol club took up a lot of her time, not that she’d mention that aloud. There was also her duties on the council as well as a debate meet.

 

It doesn’t matter, it’s not like she can’t handle doing her homework late. But Dia leaves a mental reminder to maybe not leave her assignment until the night before next time. She yawns and scrolls through the numbers for her marketing analysis.

 

Her coffee is gross and too bitter, but black coffee is bound to give more energy because it has no sugar and is more natural. The green tea latte was good, though.

 

After what feels like hour You walks over with a cup and something wrapped up in a napkin. Dia stretches her legs and looks up. “Thought you’d want a refill,” she says, putting the cup down. Next to it is a pastry. The coffee is frozen. “I made it, special,” she says pointing to herself.

 

Dia purses her lips and looks down. She is getting kind of hungry. She should have brought pudding. “How much?”

 

You stands attention and shakes her head. “Think of it as a taste test.”

 

Dia glances around and notices that somewhere along the way everyone left so it’s only the two of them. When she sees the time she notes that the cafe closes soon. “I should be going soon.”

 

“If you want. I’m gonna be here for a bit,” You says, “I like to work here a little when my night shift is done. It’s quiet and has wifi.”

 

“I shouldn’t. I’m sure that none of this would go over well with your boss. Special treatment and all.”

 

You laughs. “Are you planning on telling my boss?”

 

“I should,” Dia says but doesn’t really mean it, she smiles just enough so that You knows that. “But I won’t.”

 

You pretends to wipe her brow. “I was scared for a minute there.”

 

“I’m sure you were.”

 

You lets out a heavy breath before pulling out a chair, the legs screeching when they move across the tile floor. You winces before saying,  “So, you mind if we work together?”

 

“Are you asking if you can work next to me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“No,” Dia says with her chin lifted. She closes her eyes indignantly before opening one just a little to see You’s reaction. She laughs to herself at the blank look on You’s face.

 

“Was that...a joke?” You asks.

 

“Yes, you can sit next to me if you really want,” Dia says in answer. And You’s got this grin that makes Dia smile back automatically.

 

“Okay then!” You stands and goes behind the counter again. She turns off a few things, grabs a bag and comes back over. “So, what are you doing?”

 

“Spreadsheets,” Dia says. “I’m supposed to look at markets and target products and analyze figurative growth.”

 

“Oh! What product?”

 

Dia tries to see if she’s faking the enthusiasm, but can’t find anything false in her eyes. “In this case my market demo is women 22-35. I don’t have a product yet. I’m still thinking about that.”

 

You chews on her lip. “We have a large surfers market,” she says, “but it’s mainly directed towards men.”

 

Surfers market...Dia taps her fingers along the base of her keyboard.

 

“I’m still trying to figure out a way to make this outfit look more like an outfit.” You sighs and hangs her head. “My professor still thinks it’s too much like a uniform.”

 

Dia squints and thinks for a moment about that. “So what if it is?” Dia asks.

 

“What?”

 

“There aren’t a lot of fashionable uniforms. What if you try to design something that mixes the two and pitch that instead of something strictly causal.”

 

“I didn’t think about that,” You says.

 

Dia tilts her lips up. “I didn’t think about surfers markets.”

 

You gives a half grin before digging in her bag and pulling out a sketchbook and glasses. It’s cute, how they rest at the tip of her nose. She then grabs a pencil and begins to start smooth lines. Her tongue pokes out on occasion. Dia remembers that she has her own work to finish and does a basic search on surfing.

 

*********

 

Kanan asks within the first few hours of returning. She sidles up to Dia and - as casually as she can - asks, “So, anything happen with You?”

 

For some reason Dia’s face begins to burn. “I mean, I went to the cafe as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Kanan chuckles and sits down next to Dia at the table. “Relax,” she says. “I was just asking because she has a meet this Wednesday, and I was planning on going.”

 

“Ah,” Dia says. She doesn’t exactly understand, though.

 

“So? Are you guys friends, would you be interested?”

 

“Hmm.” Dia chews on her lip. “I suppose I should go. Regardless of You, I’m on the council. I would be supporting our school.”

 

“You can say that you like her,” Kanan says. “Saying that you wanna be friends won’t kill you.” She laughs but stops when she sees that Dia’s lips are turned down into a scowl. “Or maybe it will?”

 

“She swims?” Dia asks. Did You ever tell her that she swims or was on any sports teams? Kanan mentioned it once, Dia thinks. Maybe. And with the tone definition in her arms, it’s not shocking.

 

“Dives.”

 

“Right. I’ll go,” Dia says.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just said so, didn’t I?”

 

Kanan sighs and dips her head back into the couch.

 

*********

 

When Dia comes in to get her usual coffee on Tuesday, You is leaning on the counter and smiling. Before Dia can even greet her properly she says, “So you’re going to the meet?”

 

 _Kanan…_ “Yes. As the future student president, I-”

 

“You’re running?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She clucks her tongue and gives this look as if she somehow knew Dia would run, which irritates Dia but also intrigues her. “Good luck,” she says with that same usual sincerity that Dia wouldn’t expect from someone she barely knows. “And thanks for coming. I mean that-” her cheeks tint. “As future president or friend, I think it’ll be fun.”

 

“Friend. Right…” Dia says. “Right,” she says again, this time more firm.

 

“Now, do you want black coffee, or the You special?”

 

Dia laughs under her breath. The drink You had made was sweet, but not overbearingly so. It had the faint taste of green tea, but there was something else in it...maybe cinnamon, but that doesn’t seem right. “I’ll have the special,” Dia says.

 

You widens her eyes. “Really?”

 

“Yes. It has caffeine?”

 

“I’m not trying to kill you. Of course it does.”

 

When Dia leaves, drink in hand, she hears a quick, “See you tomorrow.”

 

Dia finds herself oddly excited.  

 

*********

 

She sees You briefly before the relay starts, and only really gets to say a quick, “Good luck.” But You smiles and says thank you, and Dia smiles back.

 

She’s with Kanan, but also You’s roommates, Chika and Riko. Dia recognizes Chika as another worker at the coffee shop. She’s got bright orange hair and a ridiculous amount of school wear on including a swim team jacket, shirt, hat and foam finger.

 

Dia can’t help but find it nice that You has such supportive friends. Kanan and Mari show up during debate season sometimes, but it’s a different atmosphere than sporting events.

 

Kanan knows Chika as well, and is familiar with Riko. Dia didn’t know she had so many friends.

 

“So you’re Dia,” Chika says after sitting down. They’re in the first row, and Dia hopes no splash will get on them. “She talks about you!”

 

Riko mutters a quick, “Chika,” and Dia blushes.

 

“You must be really great,” Chika says, leaning in. She grins in a manner that can only be described as suggestive.

 

Dia scowls. “We’re friends, yes,” she says. The word comes out easier than she thought it would.

 

“Ohhh,” Chika says. “Right. Friends.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Dia asks.

 

“She means nothing,” Riko says, and then laughs.

 

Kanan watches the three of them, bemused but silent. “With Mari gone, I thought I’d introduce everyone.”

 

“I don’t need help making friends,” Dia snipes. She crosses her arms and looks to the side.

 

Chika gets closer. “So you don’t wanna be friends?” she pouts.

 

“So when does You come?” Dia asks, turning to face Kanan.

 

Kanan chuckles under her breath. “She’s on last with the divers, which means we watch the swim section first. Then the dive team comes out.”

 

“And this is all competitive?”

 

“Yes. This one is important because they’re nearing the finals now.”

 

Dia chews her lip and watches. She doesn’t understand much besides the other team’s colors are yellow and hers are blue.

 

As it goes on she slowly gets the gist of it with Kanan murmuring things. Kanan was on the swim team her freshman year and helped her second.

 

Dia gets into it, cheering when something good happens. When something bad happens, she only grits her teeth. Kanan watches from the corner of her eye.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Dia asks after one of their team’s swimmers lags at a point.

 

Kanan mutters, “You’re mad.”

 

“We’re losing.”

 

“We’ll come back.” Kanan winks, but it doesn’t stop Dia from seething.

 

Chika cheers blindly through the entire thing.

 

As it turns out, Kanan was right about catching up.

 

But then it’s the diving section that makes Dia nervous. You comes out last in a lineup of 8. She looks up and gives a quick wave before moving out. The crowd cheers.

 

“She’s really popular,” Kanan mentions.

 

“Mhmm,” Chika says. “Sometimes when we’re walking she gets asked for her autograph.”

 

Riko rolls her eyes. “That’s only happened three times.”

 

“ _Only three times_ , she says,” Chika murmurs, then receives a quick slap on the shoulder.

 

Dia watches the dives with her hands clenched. One girl gets a 6, while another gets 8’s - and Dia doesn’t know the other team’s skill, and feels that it’s plausible You - or, their school - could lose.

 

“Don’t worry. You’s one of the best in the region. She’s the only one to get a perfect score this season.”

 

Chika nods, but says nothing.

 

As the lineup continues and You takes step on the board, Dia finds herself getting even more nervous. You looks over to them and winks. Again, the crowd cheers.

 

“She was looking at you,” Kanan says with a small chuckle.

 

Dia cuts her a quick glare before looking back at You. She breathes in, the line of her body clear in the swimsuit. Her muscles tighten. She’s very fit, and the suit accentuates the lines of her body. Not that it matters.

 

Even with the distance, Dia can see You’s throat roll as she swallows. Then, she dives. Her body flipping off the board, she spirals twice before landing in a straight line down as she hits the water. It’s almost like a bird flying and swooping down, the ones near the coast. Dia finds herself in awe. She accidentally yells before catching herself and sitting down.

 

Kanan holds her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, Chika does not.

 

Dia is too caught up and watching You emerge from the water. Her hair is capped up, and on the back of her neck Dia catches another tattoo. It looks like a drop of water. “When did she get that?” Dia asks.

 

Chika looks at her neck. “We got matching ones a year ago!” she turns and points to the back of her neck where there is a small flame. “Obviously she’d be water. Riko is gonna get a leaf!”

 

“No. I’m not,” Riko comments, one brow raised.

 

Chika whispers, “We’re working on it.”

 

Finally, _finally;_ the judges begin to commence.

 

“That was a really good dive,” Kanan notes. “Her form was perfect.”

 

The judges start, four of them in total. The first gives You a ten. Dia is about to say something when Kanan holds her hand. Right. She should wait, the stadium is mostly quiet.

 

The second judge: ten and then the third: ten. Dia’s about to stand when finally the next judge raises his card:

 

Ten.

 

Dia stands and yells and shouts. Loud. She doesn’t even take everyone else into perspective. Luckily, Chika is right next to her with that ridiculous foam finger waving everywhere.

 

You looks up, beaming and waving. Dia waves back by instinct.

 

They win, and when it’s over, You comes running over, her hair now not capped, and brushing against the sides of her face. “Hey!” she says.

 

Kanan pats her on the shoulder. “Good job!”

 

Chika runs and hugs her, and Riko follows suit. Then it’s just Dia and You, or it feels that way. You smiles, eyes shining as blue as the water. “Thanks for supporting me! Even if you just did it for the school, it meant a lot.”

 

“No, you did - very well.” Dia bites her lip, nods once. “From what I know.”

 

“You should come to my next meet,” You says.

 

Chika runs over. “You can come with us!”

 

“If you’d like,” Riko adds.

 

“I would like that,” after a moment Dia adds, “we’ll crush them.”

 

You’s brows furrow, she opens her mouth as if to say something, but then closes it before laughing. “Right...Okay. I’ll see you later!”

 

*********

 

Dia shows up at the cafe the next day and asks a question before You can speak. Something that’s been on her mind since the dive meet: “What happens when you lose?”

 

You blinks. “I don’t know...I just lose?”

 

“But have you?”

 

“My team has. I’ve gotten the highest scores though.”

 

“So your team drags you down?”

 

“No!” You grins. “You’re competitive, huh?” She then shakes her head. “We all put in a lot of effort. No matter the results, I guess I’ll be happy if I know I tried my best.” _Tried her best?_ “I plan on winning though,” You says. “I always hope for the best when it comes to that since I work so hard, you know?”

 

“You should win.”

 

“Right.”

 

“For the school.”

 

“For the school, of course.” You is still smiling. “So, gross coffee or good coffee for you today?”

 

Dia blushes and pulls her shoulders back so she’s standing more upright. “I’ll have that thing you make.”

 

*********

 

And then it’s Saturday night. Kanan is away, Dia is at the cafe, You is idly watching Dia in between cleaning up the empty tables. Dia doesn’t have any real deadlines but her apartment is huge, and with no one else in it she feels as if she could get lost sometimes despite knowing it so well. Maybe it’s a mental thing.

 

Dia misses having Ruby around at times. But it was her decision to go to a different university, and other than calling her once a day, Dia can’t do much else without seeming like she’s hovering. Which she has been told to do less of.

 

“So,” You says after wiping off the last table. She sits down adjacent from Dia. “What are you working on tonight?”

 

Dia closes the tab on her laptop with idol concert dates. She has it bookmarked and can email the rest of the club later. “I’m preparing my debate.”

 

“Ohhh, what’s it on?”

 

“I don’t know. Mainly I’m just reading the news to keep up on possible topics.”

 

“Cool,” You says. She takes out her sketchbook, glasses and pencil. “I’ve got a week to finish the design, but my professor likes the idea of a purposeful uniform.”

 

“Don’t you study marine engineering?”

 

You waves her hand. “I know most the stuff already. My Dad’s a ferry captain, so I’ve grown up learning about all of it.”

 

Dia looks up at You. “That’s what you want to do?”

 

“Yep! I love the ocean, and people. Being out there with the wind and water makes me feel calm. And the ocean is so open, it’s like...we’re all connected by it.” Dia’s lips twitch. You is...cute. “Anyways, you do anything else besides school work and debate?”

 

And then Dia is blushing. “I - no.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

You leans in and squints. “You’re tapping your index finger.”

 

“So?” Dia looks at her hand and holds it.

 

“That’s a tell for a lot of people. You also did it when you said you liked black coffee.”

 

“I do like black coffee.” You smiles. Dammit. Her finger. “Okay, fine. I...am in the idol appreciation club.”

 

“So you like idols?”

 

“And I like to sing. And dance.” Why did Dia tell her all of that? “Not that it’s a huge hobby, of course.”

 

“No! I think it’s really cool.” You rests her chin on her hands.

 

“Have you ever seen idols live? The way they shine on stage and make everyone feel important and how they seem to reach everyone with a single glance and -” Dia swallows, then stops.

 

“No. I would love to, though. Really. We should trade numbers.”

 

“Okay. I’ll...tell you when I plan on going to one.” Dia laughs. “My sister and I would always go together. That’s why I joined this club, but a lot of the people aren’t interested in going to shows.”

 

“Lame,” You says. “And you have a sister? She go here?”

 

“No. She’s a fashion major. She would li--” Dia stops herself. “You two would get along,” she says.

 

“I like when you do that. Slip up, I mean. Normally you think before you say everything,” You says. “Not that I don’t like that too.” She looks at Dia’s mouth for a moment before looking back up.

 

Dia doesn’t know what to say. She’s transfixed by the look in You’s eyes, the twinkle there. She’s good and nice and sincere; but sometimes Dia can see this mischievous glint.

 

“But, I guess you wanna get back to current events,” You says.

 

Dia clears her throat. “Yes.”

 

*********

 

You texts her early the next morning before she leaves the apartment.

  


You: bring an umbrella today

 

Dia: Why? The forecast is clear.

 

You: trust me it’s gonna rain

 

You: pour actually

 

You: I can tell

 

Dia: …

 

Dia: Okay.

 

You: Have a good day. Be safe!

 

Dia smiles to herself while reading the message, even if it is odd. She grabs an umbrella, and surely enough, it pours.

 

*********

 

“So did the umbrella help?” You asks when Dia comes in the next day.

 

Dia smiles despite herself and says, “Yes, thank you. How’d you know?”

 

“I can smell it and tell by the air. It gets cooler by half a degree.”

 

Dia chews the inside of her cheek. “That’s odd. Too bad you can’t make it stop.”

 

“Who says I can’t.” She stares Dia down before breaking into a smile. Dia breathes out. Not that she actually believed You, but still. “Nope. I can only tell people when to avoid it.”

 

“You could be a meteorologist, you know?”

 

You shakes her head. “Too much pressure. By the way, next Wednesday I have another dive meet if you’re interested.”

 

“I am,” Dia says, too fast.

 

“Awesome. You should tell me if you have debate things. I’d love to come see you in those.”

 

Dia nods. It’d be nice to have someone other than Kanan there. “I’d like that.”

 

*********

 

A pattern forms between the two of them. Tuesdays and Thursdays Dia will see You at the cafe, Wednesdays she goes to swim meets, and Saturday night she studies with You while Kanan is away.

 

In between they text. It takes about two weeks for You to convince Dia to get a snapchat, which she still barely uses. But You sends her pictures. She likes the dog filter. Dia can admit to herself that it’s cute. Dia also learns she has a minor spending problem because every Thursday she sends pictures of some frivolous object, and Dia will chide her, and You will ignore it. The process repeats.

 

A lot of her pictures are of the water and of designs as well. And oh so slowly Dia finds that she has almost full insight to You’s life. That she _knows_ You to the point where she can confidently call her a friend.

 

You’s smart, capable, a great swimmer, athletic, toned, attractive; why wouldn’t Dia want to be her friend?

 

So when she has a debate that Kanan says she can’t make, she gets out her phone.

 

Dia: Would you be able to attend something Friday night?

 

The texts bubble immediately comes up.

 

You: Well, what is it?

 

Dia: My debate. Kanan can’t come, so I was only wondering if you’d like too.

 

You: I would love it ^___^

 

Dia: Okay…

 

Dia: Thank you

 

You: np! I was wondering when you’d ask. You’ve been to all my swim meets haha

 

You: btw if you don’t wanna go you don’t have to

 

You: Not that it isn’t nice seeing you there. cos it is.

 

Dia: I like it.

 

Dia: Going I mean.

 

You: Cool :) Didn’t wanna twist your arm.

 

You: So the debate…

 

*********

 

So, You shows up at the debate. She’s dressed in a navy blazer with a white camisole underneath, and matching navy slacks. She looks nice. Dia specified to look nice, mainly because one time during her first debate Kanan showed up in sandals.

 

You cleans up well, unsurprisingly. In the few times she’s seen her outside of the cafe or swim meets, she’s usually dressed casual. She likes to wear those tank tops that hang low around the arm and show the edge of her bra. Typically Dia would find it distasteful, but somehow You makes it work. She also likes hats.

 

This is the first time Dia’s ever seen her in something that’s somewhat formal.

 

“What?” You asks.

 

“You look good,” is all Dia replies with before swallowing. “I mean, your outfit. Is nice.”

 

“Thanks! I made it myself. So...do I just sit?”

 

Dia nods and gestures to the audience section. “I should head back soon.”

 

“Cool. Oh, and Dia?” She smiles when Dia looks up. “You look really good too.”

 

Dia turns and grins to herself. She’s just wearing typical debate clothes. A black blazer with red underneath and a skirt. It’s business-wear. Still.

 

The debate goes through. The topics are all fairly standard, and the boy she goes against doesn’t seem to have the spine to come back at her properly. Actually, she doesn’t win; she dominates.

 

Though, oddly enough, the best part isn’t the winning but when she looks out and sees You glancing up in awe and clapping.

 

But when it’s all said and done, You looks uneasy. “You did great,” she says. She chews her lip. “But this was longer than I expected.”

 

“What? Do you have somewhere to be?”

 

They start to walk towards the exit. “We’re gonna get rained on. Did you bring an umbrella?”

 

Dia pauses. “No. Did you?”

 

You gives this slow, unsteady smile that makes Dia suck in a breath. “If we run to the cafe we shouldn’t catch the brunt of it. Then we can get one there.”

Dia opens the door to outside and sees the overcast coming in strong. She looks at You, gives a strong nod. You latches onto her arm and they begin to run. Halfway to the cafe it starts to sprinkle and Dia can already feel her heart pounding against her chest. The heels aren’t easy to run it. But You’s tugging her along, body pressed to her own.

 

Despite the water that slowly pours on them, Dia’s warm with You next to her. At some point You takes off the blazer and uses it as a makeshift cover but it takes only seconds for the rain to soak through the fabric. She laughs at the ridiculousness of it, and You glances up, grinning. When they make it to the place, Dia’s soaked through, as is You. Both are still laughing.

 

You’s hair falls in sloppy, wet tendrils around her face. “Well, that was something,” she says. She’s got a pink blush on her cheeks, and the water falls down over her arms. Dia takes note of the slender line of muscle on her biceps, how long the column of her neck is.

 

Dia leans forward. “You’ve got,” but she doesn’t finish, moving her hand to push the hair out of You’s eyes.

 

You stills, blinks twice and then coughs. “We should probably go in.”

 

Chika and Riko are there when they enter. They walk to the counter together, both dripping on the floor. Dia hopes they don’t catch a cold.

 

“Woah,” Chika says after attending a customer. “What happened to you guys?”

 

You nods outside. “You guys will be here for a while, right? Mind if I borrow an umbrella. The rain should let up in a bit.”

 

Riko comes over and nods. “Sure,” she says, then digs under the counter. “There is a spare in the back here anyways if it does keep raining.”

 

“Cool. Thanks, I’ll see you guys later.” You looks at Dia, shakes the umbrella, and grins. “Ready?” Dia nods. But when they’re outside, she notes that the umbrella is clearly made for one. “So, where we goin’?”

 

Dia sidles next to You. “My apartment is right across campus. The Hills.”

 

“I’ll walk you,” she says. “By the way, I didn’t get a chance to really say but you did great.” Her arm brushes against Dia’s, and she can see the tiny tattoo there.

 

“Thank you. He didn’t know what he was talking about on the climate change question.”

 

You giggles. “I felt kinda bad for him, I thought he was going to cry at that point. But you’re really good at that. It was nice seeing you all passionate.”

 

“Passionate?”

 

“Fiery,” You says, and raises her eyebrows. “Spicy, even.”

 

Dia smirks. “Oh, so now I’m spicy?”

 

You tilts her head from side to side. “Hot,” she says, then pauses. Dia’s entire body feels warm. “I mean you were on fire, with the questions. Not that you aren’t... hot, but - I, let’s keep walking.”

 

Without thought, Dia moves her hand and brushes it against You’s. “Thank you. I’d like for you to come more. If you wanted,” she clarifies. You’s hand grazes Dia’s.

 

“I would! You get really competitive. It’s like seeing a different side of you, but I’m glad I’m not the one being debated against.” She sighs. Again, her hand touches Dia’s, and this time Dia grabs hold of it, if only so they won’t stop hitting as they walk. You stalls for a second, but continues to walk.

 

She’s held hands with Kanan and Mari. It isn’t that odd to do that with another friend. Even if this does feel different, and her hand gets a little sweaty and her heart is beating faster than normal. “There’s no point in debates if you’re not planning to win. I prepare for everything to ensure that. I suppose with swimming it might be different since it’s about practice.”

 

“I love diving and swimming. Being under the water it’s like you can’t hear anything but the sound of your heart. You notice every little thing around you.”

 

Dia stops. “We’re here,” she says, gesturing to the apartment complex. “It’s still raining, so if you want to come up and wait it out. I have clothes you can wear.”

 

You’s face lights up, and she continues walking. “I finally get to see the one and only Dia Kurosawa’s apartment.”

 

Dia shifts her weight to bump into You, hands moving together.

 

**iii. and it continues like this:**

 

Dia said that she didn’t like the date once, and You can totally respect that. But in hindsight maybe becoming friends with someone you have a crush on is a bad idea because the crush doesn’t actually go away. At all.

 

Quite the opposite actually.

 

And Dia said that she didn’t like to date once, and You still respects it; but it feels like they’re dating. They text every day, sometimes about random things. Like yesterday how Dia went into a detailed discussion about girl groups being far superior to boy groups. And it was cute even though You couldn’t quite follow.

 

Dia said she doesn’t date, but they do date-like things. Dia took her to a concert for some local girl group (You watched her more than them). You took Dia out on the ferry one weekend. And in general, You finds herself alone and out with Dia a lot.

 

Dia doesn’t date, but she holds You’s hand a lot. And they flirt.You thinks it’s flirting, but she isn’t sure. Maybe it’s just banter and she’s reading everything wrong.

 

Every time You asks Kanan about Dia, she just says “why don’t you ask her?” with this teasing grin.

 

You doesn’t expect anything from Dia, but she also can’t lie to herself and say that she doesn’t _want_ Dia. It’s odd, and You feels like bringing it up will make it seem like she’s demanding for more. Like dating would be an obligation out of friendship. Stupid stupid stupid.

 

And selfish. To think that she can’t just be perfectly fine with their friendship how it is now. To think that she wants to be the only one to have Dia, and kiss her maybe and _ugh._

 

Dia sighs and closes her laptop. It’s Saturday night, and they’re studying together as usual. “What’s wrong with you?” she asks, eyes narrowed. “You’ve been so...quiet.”

 

You bites her lip before yawning. “I think I’m just tired.” She laughs. “Final meet is coming up for swim, so practices have been intense.”

 

“Take care of yourself,” Dia says. She’s drinking You’s drink. After over two months of knowing Dia, she still hasn’t admitted to hating black coffee. You smiles to herself.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Dia asks.

 

“It’s cute when you worry.” Dia blushes and crosses her arms. “But I should get going soon.”

 

“Okay.” Dia drums her fingers across the table. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

 

 _Yes._ “No. I’ll be alright. Stay safe.”

 

“You as well.”

 

*********

 

It isn’t that You avoids Dia because she doesn’t. She still texts back, still tries. But at the same time she doesn’t initiate text for the next few days if only to think. Of course she wants to be friends with Dia, but likewise of course she wants to be more. But is it selfish to want more? And if she tells Dia that, will Dia not want to be her friend anymore. Is that worth the risk?

 

So many questions.

 

Dia comes into the cafe Tuesday when Riko is working register, and when You looks over, there is something hesitant in her gaze. She worries her lip and gives a small smile, the edges of her lips barely moving to tilt up.

 

When she orders, You watches her mouth move. She’s still so sharp with her words, at least to other people. You kind of loves the precision she speaks with, how her tongue moves with purpose when she says her words.

 

Riko looks over. “The Yousoro,” she says and chuckles.

 

Both Dia and You blush. It’s something that You makes for Dia, and Dia only. Their ‘thing’ so to speak. “Coming up,” You says. She gives Dia a full smile that comes second nature now.

 

Dia walks over to the going out table and waits for You to slide the drink over. Then, in a voice that lacks her traditional crispness Dia says, “There is a show next Sunday. For an idol group I like a lot,” she gulps and turns her head away so that You can’t see her eyes. “I have two tickets, if you’d like to go. I purchased them months ago and as it turns out Ruby won’t be able to come down.”

 

You has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from grinning, but then her heart sinks. Is this a date? She scratches the back of her neck, and instead of saying she’d love to go - which she would - she says, “I’d love to go,” and then, “but I’ll have to see because I think Chika wanted me to go with her somewhere that weekend.”

 

You sees Riko’s head pop up within her peripheral.

 

“Oh. Alright. Well,” she ducks her head, “ just let me know.”

 

You licks her lips and nods. “Sure thing! Have a good day.”

 

Dia waves and leaves, and You can’t help but feel that she disappointed her. That makes her feel even worse than before.

 

“You need to tell her,” Riko says when she’s left.

 

You laughs. “Tell her what?”

 

Riko looks at her before walking away to take care of the next customer. When that’s handled she says, “That you’re still into her. She likes you too, clearly.”

 

You points to Riko’s eyes and says, “You’ve got your romance goggles on. Anyways she told me that she’s not interested in dating.”

 

“But you are. And things are different from before, right? Also I don’t wear romance goggles.”

 

“You have an entire bookshelf devoted to-”

 

“Tho-those are scholarly and, and, what’s that have to do with-” she stops, shakes her head. “Stop deflecting. One second.” She walks to the register, and You makes the coffee. “Back to what I was saying,” she says when the customer has left. “She likes you. I mean, clearly she cares - and even if she still doesn’t want to date, I don’t think she’d ever want to stop being friends.” Riko puts her hands on You’s shoulders.

 

“Stop second guessing yourself,” Riko says. “You did the same thing before I moved in, remember?”

 

You blushes. How could she forget.

“And you’re doing it again.” Riko laughs. “You’re one of the best people I know. How could anyone not love you?” She shakes her head and looks down. “I love you, Chika loves you, Dia loves you - whether it’s in the way you hope or not. So try not to overthink it so much.”

 

You laughs to herself. Riko lecturing _her_ about overthinking.

 

“I just like her so much,” You says after a moment. “I don’t want it to seem like I’m forcing feelings onto her, though.”

 

“Telling her how you feel is different from entitlement. And you’re a lot more selfless than you like to believe.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So?”

 

You swings her head down. “I don’t know.”

 

“No, no, no. What you do is make up a big romantic speech, then-”

 

At that You looks up. “So the rejection can be even more embarrassing?”

 

Riko grins. “Well… just tell her. You should tell her.”

 

“You’re so eager about this,” You says with a soft laugh. “It’s not one of your love stories, you know?” You winces at how that sounds. She doesn’t mean to be rude, it’s just...hard. “Sorry.”

 

“No. It’s fine.” Riko’s cheeks tint a dark pink. “I just want you to be happy, and she seems like she does that. Do what you want, though. I’m gonna be here either way.”

 

You looks up and gives an easy smile. “Thanks. For everything, I mean.” Riko grabs You’s hand and squeezes gently before letting go and heading back to the register.

 

*********

 

When they’re alone on Saturday night, and You is on her side of the coffee table, and Dia is on hers - laptop out - that’s when You sets out to tell Dia the truth. Only when she opens her mouth to say something, no words come out. Her throat is too small, the words are too big and they’re stuck.

 

“Hmm?” Dia says, looking up. Her lips are pursed, eyes wide and quizzical. She can be so cute sometimes.

 

“I - ah, it’s. Nothing.”

 

She arches one brow before looking back at her laptop. You breathes in and starts to attempt gathering courage.

 

It falters when Dia looks up again. “What? You keep staring.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Dia closes her laptop and sets her chin to rest atop her hands. They’re folded over and look really soft. “Something is wrong.”

 

“No, really! I’m just distracted. It’s been a weird week.”

 

“With championships going on,” Dia continues for her.

 

“Yeah. My last meet is next week, so my mind is just cluttered.”

 

Dia leans in only a little. You gulps. “Fine,” she says. And You winces at the edge in it. “I should get going.”

 

“Right. Um. Okay, then I’ll see you.”

 

*********

 

Tuesday again. You still hasn’t told Dia anything and she feels guilty. Like she’s keeping a secret. Of course, You has every reason to be stressed since her final meet actually is tomorrow; but it’s not the _main_ cause of her stress.

 

Dia walks in, head high. She looks mad. And You doesn’t get it but does at the same time. You thinks that maybe Dia can see right through her. It’s when Dia orders black coffee that You knows for sure that Dia is mad.

 

When she walks towards You at the going out table she lingers.

 

“Hey,” You says with a smile that’s only slightly forced.

 

Dia clenches her jaw. “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.”

 

You looks at the short line forming in front of Riko. “Dia, I kind of-”

 

Dia shifts her weight between legs. Shit, she’s serious. “You can attend to them first, but I’m-” she stops, breath catching. “I’m not leaving,” she repeats. It’s kind of petulant and kind of hot.

 

You licks her lips and runs a hand through her hair. “Dia, it really isn’t a big deal.”

 

“You’ve been...strange recently. I just want to know what’s going on.”

 

“I told you, I’m just-” Riko calls her name. “Busy.” Dia reaches out and she doesn’t grab her wrist, so much as lay her hand gently over it. You looks down and swallows. _I just want to know what’s going on._ So does You. Dia’s index finger caresses the inside of You’s wrist and she nearly jumps when Riko calls out her name again. When she looks up, Dia’s staring at her hard, the green of her eyes dark.

 

“Fine.” You breathes in and exhales. “I like you, okay? I like you a lot, and I wanna know your honest opinion on black coffee, and I wanna be someone you tell everything to and I want to be more than friends. And I know - I know that’s a lot, and you’re probably not interested but I just - I just like you _a lot._ So it’s hard sometimes. It’s just hard.”

 

You’s heart is beating so fast she thinks that she might be going into cardiac arrest. Dia’s looking at her still, mouth opened just the tiniest bit.

 

“I have to go now,” You says, pulling away. “You’ll be at my last meet tomorrow?”

 

Dia nods slowly. “Yes. I-”

 

Riko calls You’s name again, this time more urgent. “I really have to go,” she says. “I’ll see you.”

 

“Right. Yes. I’ll see you.”

 

*****

 

And that’s how You ends up being more nervous about Dia than diving while she’s climbing the ladder to the springboard. They haven’t texted, but Dia did greet You before she had to go back to the locker room. She was with Chika, Riko and Kanan though so it wasn’t anything intimate. But when she said “ _good luck”_ her voice had been so so soft.

 

Now they’re all in the crowd. Chika and Riko are holding some huge sign that says “Go for the Gold!” even though there is no gold. To add onto that, Chika’s got a foam finger. Dia and Kanan are both wearing swim team shirts. For Kanan the look isn’t new, but it’s different seeing Dia dressed so casually. You likes it.

 

She can hear Dia screaming. You likes that too, how competitive she get. And loud. When You got an 8.5 from one judge during the last meet, she’d thrown an audible fit out in the audience. It’s nice to hear Dia’s voice even from so far away.

 

You stands on the springboard, back facing against the water. She’s practiced this dive before; but it’s still hard to go in straight through the water.

 

When she looks up, Dia watches her. She winks and gives a small salute, and Dia smiles and nods before yelling something that You can’t make out. Then with another heavy breath, You takes her dive.

 

She feels her body straighten out into an arrow through the air, curls as she flips making her to tuck and point her feet as she does two spins. Then with fractions of a second left she straightens her body out as much as possible before the tips of her fingers break through the surface of water. She sinks and settles there for a bit. Listening to nothing but the residual splash, the sound of her heart, the adrenaline.

 

Underwater everything is quiet, and in those first few seconds where she’s not craving air - You can do nothing but think. It’s so simple. The only reason to come up is breath. After several seconds of submersion and clarity, when her lungs are burning, You lifts her head and takes in air. The first person she makes eye contact with is Dia, and it feels better than the breath.

 

She waves and leaves the pool, waiting by the rest of her team for scoring. The crowd goes silent for judgement, only a few buzzed murmurs going around. You can’t bring herself to be nervous about it all, moreso she wants to win to see Dia cheer.

 

One at a time the judges show tens, and each time Dia twitches and has to refrain from yelling. Chika’s sign waves around, Riko looks over and grins. You already feels like a winner, the scores just reflect that. Dia jumps up and down and then, in a weird moment, _hugs_ Chika out of excitement before promptly letting go. You laughs to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

Dia almost does it again when final results show that they won the championship title. You thinks she might see tears. It’s a nice accomplishment after working so hard this semester, though. She feels like she’s buzzing, like she’s invincible - which is stupid, but _wow_ it feels good.

 

And so, when everything is finished, when she showers and hugs her team and talks to the coach and talks to her friends - when it’s all done, she walks up to Dia without hesitation. Kanan senses the atmosphere and smirks before walking off.

 

You, now dressed in a loose tank top and jeans, can’t help but fiddle around with the pockets. Her hair is still slightly damp and tendrils fall in her eyes despite pushing them back. They’re outside in the parking lot, Kanan not too far away. But it’s night and You can’t actually see her in the dark. She’s probably with Chika and Riko. You hopes they aren’t watching.

 

“So,” You says, idly. As if she didn’t confess out of the blue yesterday.

 

Dia chews the inside of her lip and exhales. “I don’t like black coffee. Actually, I hate it. It’s bitter, and the only reason I drank it before is because it’s the most natural caffeinated beverage other than unsweetened tea; which is also too bitter but contains significantly less amounts of caffeine. But overall I prefer tea.”

 

You furrows her brows. “Uh. Okay…?”

 

Dia grinds her teeth. “You’re not listening. I don’t like black coffee.” She takes a step towards You, and You’s entire body begins to warm up. The hair on her arms prickles. “And I never told you that because it was like you already knew. But I’m telling you that now because I - I like you.”

 

“Huh?” You thinks she might have water in her ears.

 

Another step forward and Dia’s hands are on You’s face and she’s suddenly _so so_ close, You can feel Dia’s breath on her mouth. Dia’s eyebrows are all scrunched together like she can’t tell if she wants to be frustrated or resilient. Her eyes are hard, shining under the fluorescent lamp lights. You gulps.

 

“Dia,” You says.

 

“Yes?”

 

You rises and moves forward just the tiniest bit so that they’re kissing. Dia’s mouth is soft and she smells sweet. You always thought that if she ever got the chance to be _this_ close, that Dia might smell like perfume that cost too much, strong and overwhelming. But it’s more like sugar.

 

You pulls away a second later and clears her throat. “Is that what you meant by like?”

 

Dia’s eyes flutter open. “Yes.”

 

And then You is moving her arm up to rest in Dia’s hair. She kisses her again, this time longer. And she grins, at one point giggles into Dia’s mouth before moving away again. You bites her lip, still smiling too wide. “Good.”

 

Dia is smiling now too, and they’re at kind of a standstill. You isn’t sure what to say. A part of her is still nervous and needs to process, a part of her wants to kiss Dia again, even longer.

 

“I should go,” Dia says. She lets go, and You’s skin feels cold. “Kanan is probably still waiting for me to walk home with her.”

 

You reaches out and grabs Dia’s hand. “Okay. Let’s go find her. She’s probably with Chika and Riko.”

 

Dia glances down at her hand before squeezing it. “Okay.”

 

*********

You’s laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking. She’s won the championship for the diving team, she’s up for MVP and she kissed Dia. She smiles for the thousandth time that night and touches her lips for the hundredth.

 

Her phone vibrates then. It’s on her stomach, and she’d been waiting (hoping) for that. She looks at the screen and sees Dia’s name, and her cheeks begin to hurt from all the grinning. With a breath she opens the message.

 

Dia: So,

 

Dia: What happens now?

 

You bites her lip and hovers over the keyboard of her phone.

 

You: What do you want to happen?

 

The texting bubble appears.

 

Dia: I don’t exactly know

 

Dia: but I want to try

 

Dia: I like you. I liked...kissing you.

 

You almost falls off the bed.

 

Dia: I meant it when I said I don’t usually date.

 

You: Well...I wanna kiss you again

 

Dia: That would be okay.

 

You: Like I wanna kiss you every day.

 

Dia: Okay...

 

You: Okay?

 

Dia: Okay.

 

You: What do you want to happen?

 

Dia: I was still wondering about Sunday

 

Dia: The concert.

 

You drops her phone and it falls on her face. “ _Ow,”_ she murmurs. She forgot about that.

 

You: I’d love to go.

 

You: Who are we seeing?

 

Dia: Muse

 

You: Aren’t they like huge???

 

Dia: YES.

 

Dia: YOU KNOW THEM??

 

You: Who wouldn’t?

 

Dia: I LOVE THEM. THEY SINGLE HANDEDLY SAVED THE MODERN IDOL INDUSTRY.

 

Dia: Sorry for the caps. My phone got stuck.

 

 _Sure._ You mentally reminds herself to get more familiar with them.

 

You: Should be fun! ^____^*

 

Dia: I should sleep. But I have one last question.

 

You: Yeah?

 

Dia: Does this make you my...girlfriend?

 

Oh, this keeps getting better and better.

 

You: I’d like that. If you want, I mean.

 

Dia: I’d like that too.

 

Dia: Goodnight.

 

You: Night!

 

*********

 

Dia comes in and as she enters her face is already red. Cute. She’s so cute. You waves from the back, and Dia diverts her gaze only for a second before looking back up and tilting her chin upward.

 

She walks forward,  back up, hands folded together. It’s an unnaturally cool pose.

 

“Hey,” You says.

 

“Hello.”

 

“You’re so flustered,” You laughs. “It’s cute.”

 

“I’m not flustered.” Her hand is on the counter, the index finger tapping quickly against it. You looks at her hand, then back up. Snorts when Dia rips it off the counter.

 

“You’re not?” You asks, leaning it. She looks behind Dia to make sure no one is waiting, then leans in even further so that her nose barely touches Dia’s. “What about now?”

 

“We’re...You can’t.”

 

“Do you not want me too?” You asks seriously, she inches back just a little. She doesn’t wanna push Dia too fast.

 

Dia sets her jaw, huffs and places her lips against You’s. Her lips are slightly dry, but she still taste like sugar. You chuckles against her. “I love doing that,” she says.

 

Dia turns and blushes and orders.

 

“Coming up,” You says, teasing her tongue out.

 

*********

 

They’re doing their usual thing on Saturday night which includes sitting together at the cafe studying. Only You can’t study.

 

Dia’s looking at her laptop screen, and You’s got a book on boat vessels out, glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose. But she can’t actually focus on the words. It’s like force is pulling her chin up to look at Dia.

 

“Stop staring,” Dia says. She doesn’t look away from her laptop screen.

 

“Sorry,” You mutters. She catches the edge of Dia’s lips twitch.

 

You shakes her head while attempting to read her book. She looks up again by accident, ends up watching the little micromovements of Dia’s mouth as she moves.

 

Dia closes her laptop and looks at You. She squints, then says, “Come here.”

 

You swallows, she feels like she’s in trouble. It’s hot. She stands up and walks over. When she does, Dia gestures her down so she bends her knees a little. Dia touches her cheek and kisses her.

 

 _Oh._ Oh. Well this is nice. This is okay. You smiles against her and brings her body closer. “Can I-” You looks down to her knees before bringing her leg over so that she’s on Dia’s lap. Dia gasps against You before kissing her again.

 

“My glasses are getting all foggy.” You chuckles.

 

And against You’s mouth, Dia whispers, “I like your glasses.”

 

You makes a sound, she isn’t sure what it is but it happens the exact same time a pang of arousal shoots through her body. Dia pulls away. “Did I do something?” _Oh well that’s embarrassing._

 

You shakes her head and takes off her glasses before pulling Dia closer. She lets her nails run gently up and down Dia’s scalp, feels how smooth her hair is.

 

Dia kisses slowly, she kisses the way she talks. Like she’s thinking about each step forward.

 

“Have I mentioned that I really like kissing you?” You says, resting her forehead against Dia’s.

 

Dia opens her eyes, which are now glossy and dark. She moves her hands to You’s cheeks, brushes her thumb over the skin. She’s not exactly smiling, her expression contemplative, but there is something teasing in her eyes. Playful almost, and You wishes she knew what Dia was thinking.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Dia asks, as if in sync with You.

 

You laughs. “What you’re thinking about.”

 

“And what am I thinking about?”

 

“What I’m thinking about.”

 

“Ah.” Dia purses her lips, and kisses You again. “That makes no sense.”

 

“Does it need to?” You brings her lips to Dia’s jaw.

 

“I’d like,” Dia gasps when You sucks a little down the line of her neck. “I’d like it to,” she murmurs. She brings her hands down to You’s biceps. “Yes.”

 

You laughs against her neck and falls forward before looking up. “I’m literally thinking about what you’re thinking about, which is to say: I want to know what you’re thinking.”

 

“Oh,” Dia says. “I suppose I’m surprised,” she says and then swallows. “This feels like it’s going fast, but I don’t mind that it feels that way. I-” she stops speaking and kisses You again.

 

“It’s only been a few days.” You chuckles then kisses Dia.

 

“ _Is_ it too fast?”

 

You shakes her head. “No,” she says. “Not at all.”

 

*********

 

As it turns out, Chika has a Muse shirt that she allows You to borrow. Luck so have it be, the shirt is a loose tank top.

 

You’s pretty sure Dia likes her arms. And, just because Dia made mention of it, You wears her glasses. When she knocks on the door to Dia’s apartment, Kanan answers it, hair wet and eyes tired.

 

She yawns. “Hey. Dia’s been getting ready the past two hours.” She looks You up and down. You went for the casual look, the one that makes it look like she didn’t try to look good, but in actuality she spent 30 minutes attempting to get her hair to be the correct kind of messy. Her hair is half up, loose tendrils falling a little in her face. Kanan laughs as if she knows, and gestures for You to come in.

 

“This place is huge,” You notes. She lives on campus, and while their dorm is nice, this place is a new level. You didn’t mention the size last time she came over because it was with Dia and she didn’t wanna embarrass herself but wow.

 

Kanan shrugs. “Dia and Mari split rent, I get utilities. I don’t even wanna know how much this place is monthly.” She chews her lip and sighs.

 

Dia comes out of her room wearing a mid-thigh black dress made out a light material - most likely cotton. It’s got a thin brown belt that wraps around the upper waist. She’s got on matching flats and a bobby pin sticking out of her mouth. When she spots You, her mouth opens wide causing it to drop. You sees a light shade of pink cover her cheeks.

 

“You’re here,” she says while bending over. Her hair is up for the most part. “I like your shirt,” she says, and then blinks twice. “I’m almost ready.”

 

When she runs back into the room, Kanan says, “She’s tried on five different outfits.” Kanan plops down next to You. “Not that I’m surprised. She always does this when she’s going to see Muse. She’s got this weird thing where she thinks she’ll run into the members by luck after the show.” Kanan laughs to herself and shakes her head. “Mari and I went with her once and she made us wait two hours by the tour bus. _Two hours._ ”

 

“Oh,” You says. “So she _really_ likes them, huh?”

 

Kanan smirks. “And you. She’s talked about you more than them tonight; and she’s talked about _them_ a lot.”

 

“Really? Wh-what has she said?”

 

“Ah. I probably shouldn’t say.”

 

You glares. Tease.

 

Dia comes out 15 minutes later, seemingly done. She smooths out her dress, looks over to You and Kanan. “How do I look?”

 

“Good,” they both reply.

 

Kanan stands and stretches. “Alright then. You two be safe. If you meet Eli Ayase take a picture.”

 

“Do-don’t be foolish,” Dia stutters before swallowing. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

“So you like...really like them, huh?” You asks when they’re in the car.

 

Dia clenches her jaw before her face relaxes into an easy smile. “Yes. I wanted to be an idol for a while, actually. My sister and I had this weird dream when we were kids.”

 

“Do you sing?”

 

Dia nods.

 

“Show me sometime,” You says.

 

“Okay,” Dia says. You barely catches it, it’s said so shyly.

 

The concert itself is crowded. But Dia takes her hand and holds it so tight, You thinks her blood circulation might be cutting off not that she minds it. Dia gets them through the crowd all the while managing to buy two blue light sticks. In no time they’re squished together at the front of the stage, still holding hands.

 

“Are you excited?” Dia looks over, her eyes are wide - kid-sized. It’s another new side of her, but You likes nerdy Dia, she likes all of Dia. “I’ll take that as a yes,” You shouts over the crowd, and because she can’t help it she leans in and kisses Dia. Dia kisses her back, leaning in and letting her nose nudge You’s. Then she jerks away when the lights on the stage flicker.

 

“They’re coming,” she says. And then screams something about Eli Ayase.

 

You laughs until light patterns begin to take the stage over.

 

The concert is amazing. The girls, the singing, Dia screaming next to her. You is sure she’s got a busted eardrum, but she can’t say that it’s not worth it. The best part is watching Dia react to every little thing. Oh - and the ten minutes she freaked out because _“Did you see? Maki winked at me?”_

 

The outfits were also nice.

 

When it’s over, they’re the last to leave the place. Dia makes them stay _just in case_ there is an encore. Then she rushes You out until they are outside of the tour bus.

 

“Are we waiting?” You asks. Several other people are there as well.

 

Dia nods slowly. “Just for a little while.”

 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Dia says. Her eyes are fuzzy, face pink from excitement. She lowers her hand and places it over You’s while looking to the side.

 

You flips her hand to clasp her fingers in between Dia’s, but says nothing. Only continues to smile while looking ahead. “What do you like about me?” You asks after a few moments of silence. She doesn’t know why exactly, maybe just in the moment curiosity.

 

Dia looks at her, eyes wide. Then her mouth eases into a soft smile. “You’re,” she pauses, thinks in her typical Dia fashion. “Nice,” she says. _Oh._ You feels mild disappointment, but then  Dia leans in so that their noses touch. You swallows and holds her breath. “There is,” another pause, this one accompanied by a blush like she’s trying to force words out, “A lot to like.”

 

_Well, that’s better than nice._

 

You feels her heart racing, her palms begin to sweat. “I like spending time with you,” Dia says, brushing her nose against You’s. Her lips briefly touch You’s. “I’m happy I know you.” She kisses You, just a peck, but You can feel slipperiness of her lipgloss. “And I think you’re,” her eyes are closed and she kisses You again, “really beautiful.” She brings her hand up to squeeze You’s bicep, gently, nails brushing against the small tattoo there. “I even like this ridiculous tattoo.”

 

You smirks against her mouth. “Oh, really?”

 

 _“Mhmm.”_ When she kisses You again her mouth lingers, she brings her tongue out to tease at You’s bottom lip before pulling back. “What do you like about me?” She says it in a way similar to the first time she asked all those months ago, when she was trying to understand You’s fixation. A sort of skepticism marks the words.

 

“A lot of things.”

 

She gives an indignant huff.

 

You sighs and rests her forehead against Dia’s, their lips occasionally brush from the closeness. “The first time I saw you I thought you were the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” You says. “I like your mole, I like the way you talk,” You brings herself forward so that her lips rest against Dia’s. “And the way you dress. And you’re... _hot_.” You sucks on Dia’s bottom lip and nearly falls on top of her when Dia lets out a tiny whimper.

 

“And sometimes I think that I more than like you,” You murmurs against Dia’s mouth.

 

You doesn’t want to say the word _love,_ doesn’t want to scare Dia, or go too fast. But it’s the only way to describe the feeling sometimes. How she can’t think of anything or anyone else, how her touches feel like fire and rain all at once.

 

Dia pulls back and squints. Oh no. She purses her lips and gives You a look that can only be described as quizzical. “Love?” she asks, slowly, testing the word out. Her cheeks are a deep red.

 

You gulps but doesn’t look away. Dia’s eyes are shining under the fluorescent street light. “Ye-yeah,” You says.

 

Dia grabs You’s face with both of her hands and kisses her again. Her tongue connects with You’s, and it’s like in that moment - on a curb side in the middle of the night with a street light hovering above them - they are the only people to exist in the world. You goes dizzy at the thought, her hand coming from around Dia’s neck, along her jaw, lower until she rests it against Dia’s breast.

 

She doesn’t mean to do it, but her skin is burning and she thinks of the universe they have made, thinks about her hands taking off Dia’s shirt. Dia gasps into her mouth when You squeezes.

 

You doesn’t know if anyone has ever made her head this hazy, has ever made her feel like she might never stop smiling, never have a bad day. You kisses Dia’s top lip, and in the haze asks, “Do you want to come back to my place,” her voice husky.

 

Dia bites her lip, and then it strikes You that maybe this really is all too fast.

 

“We don’t have to,” she says, fumbling, her voice going back to its normal range.

 

“No. It’s just,” she laughs to herself and brings her hand to You’s thigh. You looks down as Dia squeezes it. Her hand is like fire, unnaturally warm for a relatively cool night.

 

You smiles, her teeth catching her lip. She stands, holding out her hand for Dia. It’s still hot, and You imagines it running over her body, then swallows and blushes a dark red. She can do this, she _wants_ to do this. God she’s thought about it an embarrassing amount of times. In fact if Dia knew how much she thought about it she’d probably be dumped for perversion.

 

Or maybe not.

 

Still, when they get to You’s place, she’s nervous. Dia’s holding onto her hand, but other than that they don’t touch.

 

“Well. This is my place,” You says. It’s not messy, so You figures she should thank Riko for that. Though she should also thank Chika for taking Riko out of town for the week.

 

Dia nods, looking over the place, assessing. Her eyes are still dark. “Is anyone home?” she asks, suddenly eyes wide.

 

You scratches the nape of her neck. “Nope. Just us. Hey do you want some tea? I can make us some tea,” You says, already letting go of Dia’s hand and making her way to the kitchen.

 

Dia stops her, making a grab for You’s hand again, only this time she brings it up to rest on her cheek, pulling You close. Her skin is so soft and warm. Dia leans closer and moves her hand up to brush You’s hair behind her ear. Then she places a gentle kiss on You’s lips as if saying it’s okay.

 

You leans in closer, places her hands on Dia’s waist. She kisses, rolling her tongue against the roof of Dia’s mouth, noses and bodies pressed together. You slides her hands down until they’re gripping Dia’s ass, and she chuckles at the squeak Dia lets out, then swallows it as it grows into something deeper.

 

The blood in her body boils, and there is a harsh tug in her stomach, an ache that goes below her belly. She lifts Dia, walks them forward until Dia’s pressed against a wall, her legs wrapped around You’s waist. Her nails dig into You’s scalp, and it almost hurts.

 

“So no tea?” You says after a moment, just before lowering her hand to rest on Dia’s thigh.

 

Dia releases her legs and moves so that they’re both standing, though she’s still pressed against the wall. Without speaking Dia moves her hand to You’s shirt, swiftly pulling it up to reveal her abdomen and blue bra.

 

“I thought you liked that shirt,” You says, slightly smug when Dia rakes her eyes up and down You’s torso. If there is one unarguable trait about You, it’s that she’s fit.

 

Dia kisses her again, moves her hand up and down You’s torso. She tightens her stomach, squirms as the nail brush against it.

 

“Are you ticklish?” Dia laughs into her mouth.

 

So that Dia will stop attempting to tickle her, or whatever it was that she was doing, You moves her hand to dip beneath Dia’s dress, rest it between her thighs. She doesn’t need to go any higher to get Dia’s attention.

 

“Bed?”

 

Dia nods and pushes them backward despite not knowing the apartment.

 

On the way Dia loses her dress, and You loses her pants, leaving her in striped boyshorts and a blue bra. Dia’s wearing a black strapless bra and white cotton panties, and idly You thinks that neither of them planned for this, and how funny that is.

 

But then she can’t think of anything because as they sit on the bed together, Dia’s hand is coming up to her breast, fingers pressing against her covered nipple.You sighs against Dia’s opened mouth before she pushes her back, then comes to straddle her hips. You hovers, examines every little detail of Dia’s face for a moment. She kisses her again, swallows. She’s aching, wet to the point where it’s soaked through her underwear. But she needs to touch Dia more than she needs to be touched. Her thoughts devolved into how badly she wants to feel inside, to taste her. “I want to touch every part of you,” she murmurs into Dia’s lips. “Would you let me do that?”

 

Dia moans and arches her back, and it’s probably the sexiest thing You has seen in her life. The tops of her breast peak out through the bra. But You doesn’t touch her, not yet. “Would you?” she repeats, this time grinding down so that Dia can see how badly she _wants_ it.

 

Dia grabs her face and kisses her sloppy and uncoordinated while nodding. “I want to-” she pauses, “do the same for you.”

 

You smiles against her cheek, and brings her fingers down. She dips them into her underwear before bringing them back up, wet and slick. Carefully, slowly, You brings her fingers to Dia’s mouth, presses them against now-red lips.

 

Dia takes them, growls deep from her chest. Dia’s teeth scrape You’s skin when she pulls her fingers out out. “You’re so hot,” You says, once again. She then moves her hands to Dia’s bra, unclasps it after urging Dia up.

 

Her entire body is taut, nipples pink and hardened. You runs her thumb over one gently, slowly bringing her mouth down to kiss Dia’s cheek, jaw, neck, collar bone. She dips her head down to kiss her nipple, gasping when she feels Dia’s hand thread through her hair again.

 

You feels her way down Dia’s body, until the band of Dia’s panties is under the tips of her fingers. You slinks lower and _God._ Dia bucks, gasps, and You can’t see it but she can imagine the careful way Dia’s mouth opens.

 

She’s wet and hot, You feels like she could melt. You lets her fingers drift lazily through the wetness, not so much teasing as feeling her way around. She experimentally prods a finger inside, if only to see the reaction which consist of Dia momentarily jerking up. She’s so ready.

 

“You...” Dia says, looking down, voice strained. You smiles against her breast before kissing the undersides, then down down down, until she can circle her tongue around Dia’s belly button. Then she rolls Dia’s underwear all the way to her ankles, marveling in the slick trail they lead.

 

Dia’s open and wet for her, the heady scent making You swallow. You trails her finger up, over her clit, but doesn’t linger. She pushes one finger inside of Dia, then another before leaving an open-mouthed kiss on Dia’s lower stomach. Then she licks a line along Dia, settling in on her clit. And Dia’s hand comes down immediately. It’s carnal, the way she holds on so tightly.

 

You licks and flicks her tongue and sucks frantically, her fingers moving in and out. She moves in a third, easing it in with slower thrust, but it slides in easy.

 

And Dia, Dia, Dia, with her muddled words and writhing body doesn’t even seem to notice. Her remnants of words scatter through the room, combined with You’s name. And soon she’s thrashing harder, yelling more, her hand tightens in You’s hair.

 

You can feel the soft flood on her tongue, taste it. She continues at a more relaxed pace until Dia calms down. Then You moves up, watching Dia’s face, how her eyes are fluttered closed, cheeks red, chest heaving.

 

You hovers and kisses her lightly, giggling at Dia’s delayed reaction to the kiss.

 

“Was that okay?” You asks.

 

Dia looks bewildered for a moment, then leans up and kisses You deeper, longer - though still lazy. Her tongue curls against You’s purposefully as she slides her hands along You’s back muscles, up to her bra. She fumbles the first time, but then the bra is undone, sliding off of You’s chest.

 

Dia stares at the soft bounce of You’s breasts, trails her finger down You’s sternum before grabbing one. And You remembers her arousal, how she’s throbbing. She arches and moans, almost falls on top of Dia. “Dia,” You gasps.

 

Dia kisses the corner of her lip before bringing a hand down to clumsily slide You’s underwear down mid thigh. You shimmies until they’re at her feet, then kicks them off. Dia slides two fingers inside of You automatically, her palm steady against You’s clit.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Dia says, her voice rasped.

 

You responds, low and hoarse, “ _You.”_ She worries her lip and grinds against Dia’s hand. “You can literally do… just about anything right now and I’d cum.”

 

You watches the roll of Dia’s throat as she swallows. You writhes in sloppy, disjointed movements, the position not helping much, but You is _so close._ Dia’s lips are on her mouth, her hand moving fast, hard; fingers curling and palm steady at her clit. Between the two of them You finds her movements more frantic as she feels the build.

 

“ _Fuck, I’m,”_ Dia nods, her eyes locking with You’s. And then it happens. That burst of heat, the release, the pounding all over her body and how tiny stars appear everywhere and how she can’t stop the rolling movements of her body. And Dia, Dia is there, underneath her, body hot, warm, comforting, everything. You can’t explain it, her thoughts race. She thinks of Dia’s hair, lips, eyes, that little cute mole and how the first time she saw Dia she wanted to kiss it. She thinks of Dia’s smooth skin, the solid lines of her body. Her mouth, and how You’s been obsessed with it ever since she saw the precise movement of her lips.

 

She collapses after a moment. Both of them sweaty, tired. You kisses Dia’s chest before rolling over and nuzzling into her side.

 

“I think I feel the same way,” Dia says after a few minutes, then clarifies, “About you.” She turns and her eyes are so green, so bright. “Is...is it okay if I can’t say for sure yet?”

 

You kisses her again, quickly. “Mhmm.” You strokes Dia’s cheek, pushes her hair back, and yawns before letting her head rest on Dia’s chest. She falls asleep by accident, but when she wakes up in the middle of the night Dia is still there. You goes back to sleep awaiting the day ahead, her hand clasped with Dia’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i almost wasn't gonna post this so it's been sitting on my drive for months but finally I got back to it in time to post for valentines day! 
> 
> i would like to look at/do prompts and such (mainly for dia and nico ships, tbh),, so if ur interested in sending me any ideas im at nicovapes on tunglr and @/nic0vapes (with a zero) on twitter


End file.
